She's My Partner
by Red and Gold Phoenix
Summary: When Shiratori lifted his head away from her Takagi prayed that would be it, that Satou would tell him to remove his hands and never touch her again. Quite the opposite... Satou/Takagi This is a jealous Takagi fiction!


I have been enjoying the idea of Takagi getting jealous the past few days; I have produced two fics (this being the second) with Takagi the jealous boyfriend as the theme. I consider him being jealous as in character: Shinichi has demonstrated that he certainly does not appreciate other men interested in Ran, likewise, Wataru is not so found of Miwako being close with anyone but him. Even freaking Chiba! You all saw him losing it on his good buddy in the Hammer Man case! Anyway, my point is that jealousy is something Gosho uses in Detective Conan, and I like it! Speaking of the wonderful Gosho-sama, all characters belong to him, I disclaim everything. I am sure that if I did own DC it would be called Detective Wataru instead. :D

* * *

As an officer it is important that orders are understood and properly carried out at all costs. Though suspects are often apprehended by less than five men at a time the police force in itself is dependent and built upon complex inner- connections and tactics. United under a common goal, officers must work as a team to protect and serve… this all for the sake of the common good...

Miwako Satou casually ran a hand through her jet black hair. Her partner noticed and cast her a sideways glance. The two continued to walk down the dirt path hand in hand. They had received their orders from Megure-keibu mere moments before. They were simple really; follow the suspect without him noticing, move in and arrest him. Satou had lost count of how many times she had done this. Subconsciously her free hand went to her chest where her gun was hidden beneath her jacket.

It was autumn and golden-red leaves were falling as the wind blew.

The two officers continued to walk down the park path maintaining steady attention on the suspect approximately 20 feet in front of them. To the people sitting on the benches or walking their dogs the two appeared to be nothing more then a handsome couple out for a stroll. The officers wouldn't have had it any other way.

Satou nearly jumped when she felt her partner's thumb gently massage her palm, his hand grasping hers tightly. This man was not her usual partner on stakeouts…

It couldn't be helped, today was Takagi's day off. One of the rare days he could relax and hopefully get rid of some of the stress that came with the job. He knew nothing of the stakeout taking place a mere block away from his apartment.

Satou had not mentioned that she would be partnered with Shiratori, on a stakeout, on his day off. She didn't want to give him something to fret over. He has a tendency to do just that.

The young officer couldn't help but think that keeping this from him had been a grave mistake. And why was that, what could come of this? It was just a stakeout, a simple arrest. She and Shiratori were simply team mates, nothing more, nothing less.

Suddenly, Satou felt her hand being freed as Shiratori decided to wrap his arm around her shoulders instead. He pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head as if he had done so countless times before.

Trying not to look uncomfortable, Satou hesitantly draped her now free arm around his back and leaned her head against his shoulder. A prick of guilt raced through her heart as she thought about Takagi.

This would be so much easier with Takagi-kun, her usual partner and the man she had fallen in love with. A blush crept up on her face, she shouldn't be thinking like this on a stakeout.

Miwako narrowed her eyes; they were getting closer to the suspect who seemed not to take the couple _too_ seriously.

That was just it, the suspect wasn't entirely fooled. Naturally, when one is on the run, it can't hurt to be suspicious of everything and everyone. The officers noticed his slight suspicion. The main problem was that he was armed. There were people here that the criminal could turn his gun on and so the officers knew that they could not yet make their move.

Time however, was running short. They couldn't follow him for much longer or he would start to get nervous, and when people get nervous… Satou's thoughts drifted to the gun the fugitive had hidden under his coat, just like her and Shiratori. If not for the civilians around the officers would have made their attempt.

Satou tensed when the suspect turned his hooded head to look at them. Immediately Shiratori stopped walking and turned to face Satou.

"Well, this looks like as good a place as any…" Shiratori practically shouted so that the suspect could hear.

Instead of moving on like Shiratori hoped, the man continued to watch them, his hand slowly lingering over his stolen firearm. Children were playing just feet away.

No good…

Realizing it was time to intensify the act Shiratori stepped closer to Miwako and lightly grasped her shoulders. He gently pushed her back against a tree that lined the path, before wrapping her in his arms.

"Is he still looking Satou-san?" Shiratori whispered into her ear. Miwako stole a quick glance at the criminal, the man was still looking.

"Yes." _This is bad_…

"You'll have to excuse me Satou-san, we have no choice." He whispered back.

Satou's heart began to pound painfully as Shiratori lowered his lips onto her cheek.

_We are only following orders. I am a police officer doing my duty for the sake of the common good. For the sake of those children in range of that bastard's bullets!_

She felt as stiff as a board in his arms. Shiratori embraced her tightly placing his lips on her ear.

"Satou-san…is he still looking?" Shiratori's voice was calm, although this situation had him on edge.

"Yes." He heard her whisper; Shiratori could tell she was nervous, uncomfortable even.

He wanted to kiss her, but not like this. Was it him that was making her uncomfortable, or the armed suspect?

Still, he had no choice but to pull her further against himself in an attempt to fool the suspect.

Satou's memory jumped back to the first time he had done this, when she had almost lost their bet.

He couldn't help but wonder if she would be better relaxed with Takagi.

The suspect did not move, he was not convinced yet. Pretending to be interested in the kids playing soccer, the man continued to watch the two officers out of the corner of his eye.

Frustrated, Shiratori pulled his head back and looked into Satou's beautiful face. She stared back at him with a determined look in her eyes; her famous officer's look.

_Takagi-kun…_

Without another thought Satou kissed Shiratori's lips. Shiratori had known this was coming but he thought he would be the one to do it. He wrapped one arm around her waist and entangled his other hand in her hair.

He had wanted this for so long, it was far better than he'd imagined. Suddenly, his self-control snapped and he desperately parted her lips with his tongue to deepen the kiss. She gasped in shock.

He kept telling himself that it had to be believable, realistic enough for the suspect to buy it; Shiratori figured that would be his justification for practically taking advantage of the situation.

He gave one last press before slowly pulling away. The first thing he did was check for the criminal.

Fortunately, their plan had worked, the suspect had lost interest in them and had continued walking, sure of himself that the young couple couldn't be police men.

"Satou- san the plan worked…" Shiratori said relieved.

"Let's go." She replied strongly, she couldn't wait to arrest this guy. She had only taken two steps when a familiar voice broke her focus on the criminal and forced her to look at the speaker

"Satou-keiji!?" Mouri Ran shouted, more than a little shocked at what she had seen.

Satou then noticed who the children were, the detective boys along with the professor.

The suspect who wasn't to far away whipped his head around once more:

"K-keiji!?" The man pulled open his coat going for the stolen gun.

"Shit!" Shiratori hurried to pull his gun from its holster.

_No, the kids!!_ Satou's mind screamed as she desperately reached for her gun. But before she could even aim, a black and white blur came flying and smashed into the gun man's head. The man fell to the ground and a second later he was pinned down by a very familiar individual.

"What are you waiting for!? I don't have my cuffs!" Takagi Wataru shouted angrily. Not sure what he was doing here, Satou processed his words and sprinted over toward the dazed criminal.

Shiratori called the inspector and informed him that they had captured the fugitive while Satou cuffed the man who had since passed out anyway. Takagi was already standing on his feet glaring furiously straight ahead of him at the dropped gun. When he felt Satou's gaze he looked down at her. She cringed, he was not happy. She stared back at him apologetically.

______________________________________________________-Earlier-_________________________________________________________

Takagi stretched his arms out to the sky, so far his day off was a good one. He had already managed to complete a few outstanding errands. As a reward he thought he'd take the long way back to his apartment through the park. Though he felt considerably relaxed he still couldn't help but to look around at all his surroundings cautiously. The young man smiled to himself, habits of an officer, maybe this meant his mind was getting sharper. _Thant would be good._

Takagi looked up at the sound of someone calling to him.

Takagi smirked as a soccer ball came flying towards him. Positioning himself, Takagi moved his foot under the ball and kicked it back to Conan-kun.

"Takagi-keiji!"

Sure enough the detective boys along with Ran and Agasa were about to crash his day off. Not that he minded, these kids really help him out a lot. Well, for the most part.

When he reached them Ran-chan had also come over to say hello. "Hey guys, what are you doing all the way over here?"

Ayumi beamed at him, "We're having a pick nick! The professor brought us."

Takagi smiled, he really did like these kids. "Hey Takagi-keiji, why aren't you at work, and why are you dressed normally?"

Takagi was about to answer when Genta cut him off, "Could it be that you're undercover!" as if on cue, the detective boys save Ai and Conan started to search around for a suspect.

"No, no it's not like that, this is my day off." Takagi said as he held up his bags of groceries.

"Then why don't you play soccer with us!" Ayumi grasped his sweater and tugged on it.

"Oi, Takagi-keiji, there's plenty of food, you should stay for lunch too." Agasa called out.

"Uh, thank you but I, uh…" Takagi was about to refuse when Ayumi yanked him over to her side.

"Alright! Takagi-keiji is on my team!" Takagi sighed, he really needed to learn to be forceful and assert himself a little bit more.

"Alright, Alright!" Wataru sighed as he dumped his bags on the bench with all of the pick nick gear.

Ran admired the young man who was now kicking the soccer ball around with Conan-kun and the others. She had always been fond of him as a person, he reminded her of Shinichi.

Really, it wouldn't have been such a large stretch to say they looked alike. He was such a caring and not to mention a romantic guy.

She had often heard her father say that if he didn't get sharper he would never move up in the ranks but, deduction skills weren't everything. _Hehe, try telling Shinichi that._

_Shinichi…I miss him so much._

Takagi felt like a little kid playing around with the soccer ball, especially since he was having fun. He could only imagine what Shiratori would say if he saw him here. Takagi was standing between two oak trees (the goal), Ayumi had assigned him as the goalie. Conan took a shot at him and he somehow managed to catch it, albeit his wrists were burning._ Geez Conan-kun!_

Shinichi grinned to himself, Takagi was very good in net. It was fun to play with someone who actually made him try.

Takagi was about to bunt the ball to Genta when he saw a familiar couple walking along the dirt path. Takagi squinted his eyes, the man had to be Shiratori, there was no mistaking the puff of bangs on his head.

What really made him catch his breath was the woman beside him. Short, jet-black hair framed her beautiful face. Red lips… from where he was he couldn't see her amethyst eyes but he knew they were there.

"Hey, come on! What are you waiting for?" Mitsuhiko yelled to him. Takagi simply stared. Ai and Conan followed the stunned man's gaze and understood what had stopped him. Catching on the other three children looked to see what was bothering the young man.

They all watched as Shiratori wrapped an arm around Satou and kissed the top of her head. Takagi swore he heard a few of them gasp, including Ran. The real blow came when Satou wrapped an arm around his waist and pressed her head against him as they continued to walk.

What was going on? What were they doing? Takagi racked his brain for an explanation, this couldn't be a stakeout. He would have known about it. Satou would have told him she would be doing a stakeout on his day off!

Then… what the hell is going on?

"Well, this looks like as good a place as any…" Shiratori spoke loud enough for Takagi to hear.

Takagi's blank expression turned into furious shock as Shiratori grasped Satou's shoulders, backing her up against a tree and wrapped his arms around her.

No one moved. Conan looked back at Takagi to see if maybe he knew something. The shrunken detective wondered if Takagi was on a stakeout after all. From the look on his face, Conan would say that was a 'no'.

When Ran gasped Conan looked back at the couple to see that Shiratori had planted a kiss on Satou's cheek.

Takagi picked up the soccer ball and walked toward the couple intending to break up the exchange. He stopped when he noticed a dirty looking man staring at his partner and rival.

Something was wrong.

Takagi whipped his head back to the couple, his body numb. When Shiratori lifted his head away from her Takagi prayed that would be it, that Satou would tell him to remove his hands and never touch her again. Quite the opposite…

Takagi stumbled back a step as he watched the woman he loved willingly press her lips against Shiratori's. He felt like he might vomit as his heart plummeted.

Takagi was sure his heart was cracking open.

Conan looked around and quickly found what he was hoping for, the reason. A hooded figure walking away. _So that's how it is…_

Conan pulled on Takagi's pant leg and pointed discreetly at the hooded man. "Takagi-keiji, this must be a-."

"Satou-keiji!?" Ran suddenly shouted.

"K-keiji!?" The criminal yelled as he tore open his coat and pulled out a black object.

_A gun!_ They were in danger. _She_ was in danger.

Without thinking Wataru dropped the soccer ball and kicked it as hard as he could at the man's head. The gun went flying as Takagi dashed forward and pinned the man down. There was only minimal struggle.

"What are you waiting for!? I don't have my cuffs!" he shouted angrily at the two stunned officers.

A few seconds later Miwako was on the ground beside him, cuffing the now unconscious fugitive. Takagi stood, glaring at the stolen firearm with a menacing intensity. He then looked down when he felt her gaze on him. He softened his features into a frown.

She stared back up at him apologetically.

* * *

Takagi heard Shiratori click his phone off and slowly fixed the superior officer with a fierce stare.

Takagi simply narrowed his eyes at Shiratori, who in turn stared back. "I don't see why **you** are filling my position. She's **my** partner." Takagi said with forced restraint.

"That's simple Takagi-kun, you had the day off today" Shiratori replied sharply.

"Oi! Satou-san, Shiratori-kun!" Megure called from behind them.

The inspector was fast to the seen with back up once he had been contacted with the news that the suspect had been caught. Of course he had been on standby just outside the park perimeter.

The inspector was about to congratulate his officers when he noticed something was amiss. First of all, there was an officer present who should have had the day off. Secondly.., he and Shiratori were just staring at each other. He noticed Satou nervously look between the two men. For whatever reasons the inspector felt waves of tension radiate off the trio. This unnerved the veteran inspector, his officers' behavior was most unlike their usual selves after a successful arrest.

"What happened?" Megure asked on instinct. The older man's question seemed to cut through the tension as all three officers turned to him.

Feeling abnormally pissed off, Takagi picked up the soccer ball and headed past the inspector.

"Nothing sir, I simply assisted the arrest." Takagi said flatly as he tossed the ball to Conan. Out of no where thunder boomed as it started to rain. Takagi looked up at the grey sky and wondered how his day could have started off so good and gone so wrong.

"Good job Takagi-kun, everyone. Let's get this wrapped up." Megure-keibu said enthusiastically, disregarding the earlier discomfort.

Takagi walked over to the bench where the children were helping the professor and Ran pack up their things before they got soaked.

"Let me take that Ran-chan." He said quietly as he lifted the heavy cooler off the bench.

"Could you grab my groceries?"

Ran nodded timidly and picked up the few bags he had dropped there earlier.

"Takagi-kun! Would you mind coming to the station tonight?" Takagi ground his teeth, annoyed, before turning to the inspector.

"Not a problem sir." He said plainly as he followed the detective boys to the professor's rental van.

Ran and Agasa exchanged worried looks as they followed behind him.

Takagi was glad the inspector had given Miwako orders, this way she couldn't talk to him. He was angry right now and he didn't want to take it out on her. She hadn't done anything wrong. The whole idea of what happened, of what had to happen just pissed him off.

He lifted the cooler into the trunk of the van as the kids rushed inside, not wanting to get wet. He noticed they were very quiet, although they were all looking at him.

"Takagi-keiji…um…"

Takagi turned around to face the young high school student. "Thanks Ran-chan." He said as he took the bags from her. She patted his shoulder awkwardly.

"Thanks again, Ran-chan."

Since the seven-seater van was full Takagi walked home in the rain. It wasn't a big deal, he lived around the corner anyway.

Once home, he only took time to change out of his wet sweater into a dry one before heading to the station.

At this point Wataru was no longer angry. Now he only felt stupid for over reacting. He felt worse about the fact that his partner was probably beating her self up over it. Takagi sighed in defeat as he waited at a red light. She had only acted in a way that would keep civilians safe.

She had done the same thing with him hadn't she? Well, almost, Conan had interrupted them.

In his defense, they were dating, it would be natural for any one to get angry after seeing their girl friend kiss another man. Even if it was beyond her control?

Ok, he had been unfair. _I need to apologize to her._

Takagi waited in the hall for the inspector to finish questioning the suspect with Satou and Shiratori. Apparently, the man had regained consciousness and had been deemed stable for interrogation.

Toward the end of the questioning Takagi was called into the room to observe. He made a point of standing nice and close to Miwako, giving her a gentle smile. He could tell she was comforted by it.

Megure thanked Takagi once the questioning was finished and headed back into division one with Shiratori who hesitantly left the two officers alone in the interrogation room.

At first there was silence and then at the same time, both of them spoke the same words in sync.

"I'm sorry."

"Please, don't be sorry, you did nothing wrong. It was a stakeout, I understand." Takagi said honestly.

"I kept the stakeout from you because I wanted you to have a day off. I was worried that you would have insisted on being my partner." Satou explained.

"I would rather it that way. I mean, I am your, well, your partner." He said blushing. It had been obvious he meant "partner" as both on and off duty.

He blushed even more when she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him to her.

He had been wrong, today, was a good day after all.

_As an officer it is important that orders are understood and properly carried out at all costs. Though suspects are often apprehended by less than five men at a time, the police force in itself is dependent and built upon complex inner- connections and tactics. United under a common goal, officers must work as a team to protect and serve… this all for the sake of the common good... _

Takagi decided that while this mentality was all well and good, he would not be up to sharing his team mate with the other officers. Especially not on stakeouts.

_Because_, Takagi reasoned, **s_he's my partner_** _after all._

* * *

That was fun to write. Goodness knows I love Satou/Takagi drama/romance. How cute is Takagi, getting all jealous? Very cute, in my opinion. This is somewhat of a sister fiction to Off Like a Gun, except this one is obviously not M. Hope you enjoyed it. It's just me practicing anyway. Lol, Ok BIG thank you in advance to anyone who reviews/faves this. Just a warning, I added two lines of dialogue after I originally posted the fic, so it might be fun if you've read it to read it again and find it. lol.

Come on everyone! I want to see some Takagi/Satou love on ! Woot Miwa/Taru!


End file.
